


call your name two, three times in a row

by Jsscshvlr



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker is a thot, Porn with Feelings, Strangers to Lovers, unrealistic identity reveal but we deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr
Summary: Thotumn: "shut up." "Why don't you make me?"Brad hasn’t been trying to pile drinks into her so she assumes he’s at least semi-decent. Yes, she knows the bar is on the floor but still. He’s been talking about something dull for over 3 minutes now and she’s about to tap out on bobbing her head and just kiss him. So he’s self-absorbed enough to not notice when she’s clearly not listening - oh well. She’s not here for a boyfriend. She’s not finding the love of her life in the club. She’s here for (hopefully) multiple orgasms. Tonight she’s decided to not do it herself, she wants the closeness of someone else.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79
Collections: Peter Parker's Thotumn 2020





	call your name two, three times in a row

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me x
> 
> Endlessly thankful for awakening5 for reading this for me first xxx

She’s not ecstatic at her find for the night. Like he’s cute, a little cocky but he’s only a quick fuck anyway and she’s hoping that confidence will help in the bedroom. He’s taller than her, even in heels and she slightly misses the chance to lower her gaze, but she can work with it. People often fear a taller woman, and she likes the way it shakes off the losers, the ones who aren’t worth her time. She does assert more dominance when he asks her questions though, so he knows. 

Brad hasn’t been trying to pile drinks into her so she assumes he’s at least semi-decent. Yes, she knows the bar is on the floor but still. He’s been talking about something dull for over 3 minutes now and she’s about to tap out on bobbing her head and just kiss him. So he’s self-absorbed enough to not notice when she’s clearly not listening - oh well. She’s not here for a boyfriend. She’s not finding the love of her life in the club. She’s here for (hopefully) multiple orgasms. Tonight she’s decided to not do it herself, she wants the closeness of someone else. 

She’s about to lean up and press her lips to his, because honestly, who cares about someone’s 9-5 when it’s not between the hours of 9 and 5? She’s not Dolly Parton. When he says, 

“So what do you do?” Ugh, formalities now? Does he want her to meet his family? 

“Lawyer.” Clean, fast, hopefully over. 

“Oh wow!” He replies with seemingly true astonishment like he’s shocked that she could be a lawyer. She’s pissed but can’t decide if she’s angry enough to cut him off. 

“So you’re like a hotshot right? Making bank? A girl boss!” The only place drier than her vagina right now is the Sahara Desert. He did not. A girl boss? Ugh, she cannot let this one slide (and definitely not inside her). 

“I work for an NGO who supply immigrants with life-saving legal aid. Not that you should ask a follow up to the question because I am out. Bye.”

“What, hey, come back, I was going to get that.” He pleads as she puts a 20 on the bar and walks away, thankful she never gave him her name. She likes to keep private things private when she’s fucking someone. Noone needs a follow on social media the day after. Desperate. 

She knew she should have stayed at home tonight. She goes to head out, knowing that she did a thorough sweep of the place earlier and Brad was the hottest guy there. She’s musing over whether or not to get a taxi home when she collides with someone.

“What the fuck.” She snaps as her bag falls to the ground just outside the club. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry”, a fluffy brown head of hair says as they bend down to pick up her bags and hopefully the contents inside. She would help but one, they definitely hit her and two, her dress is way too short. Sue her, she went out for one thing. 

“Sorry, it’s all here I think but let me know-” said criminal stops talking as they attempt to stand back up and appear to just be staring at her legs. Still got it. She never thought she lost it but it’s nice to be reminded. Clearing her throat, the attacker snaps his head up to her and hey, he looks cute from that angle. Interesting. 

“Wow - I mean, sorry. Peter. No wait, I mean hello, sorry for hitting you-” he rises from the ground and she’s pleased he’s a good inch shorter than her. “-oh no, did I hurt you? Are you okay?” he looks panicked and it’s adorable. 

“I’m good, Tiger.” She reaches over to take her stuff back from him, purposefully grazing her hand over his and his eyes darken. She doesn’t hate it. 

“Peter, I’m Peter.”

“You said while you stared at my legs.” He blushes and huh, an interesting development. She makes it her mission to see how red she can get him. 

Clearing his throat he says, “what’s your name?” Now she’s not in the business of giving her name out to just anyone. 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” She says deadpan and he looks shocked for a second and then throws his head back in laughter and she can see the way his eyes crease. She's once again shocked by the fact she likes it. Wants to know what else he’d laugh like this for. Wants to know how his face would portray other emotions. She’s shaken from her emotional turmoil by glancing down and seeing how his shirt tightens across his chest when his shoulders move. Very interesting. 

“Are you on your way home? Or are you going somewhere else?” Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, she looks back to his face and finds it smug. Goddammit, he caught her staring. Well, maybe she’ll be the one blushing. Time to turn it back around. 

“Depends what you’re doing,” she says biting her bottom lip as she finishes, watching his gaze not so subtly fall on them. 

“I’m doing whatever you’re doing please.” She rolls her eyes because come on. Why is he so cute. Normally she’d want someone with a bit more bravado, but she’s stolen some glances at his arms and thinks fuck it. 

“You weren’t going in? Meeting someone?” she says with a smirk. 

"Honestly, I wanted to get laid and was feeling pretty lazy so thought I’d try my luck here.” seemingly realising that might not be what she wants to hear, he follows up with, “erm, sorry. That was - I’m not talking to you too - shit.” he rubs a pleasantly large hand over his face, “You’re just really fucking pretty and I can’t seem to focus when you look at me. So maybe walking you home I’ll be able to not sound like a dick. Unless you walk with your head sideways at all times? Then I’ll probably be useless and ramble a lot and look like a dork.”

“You mean, like now?” she says in a way that she hopes comes off jokey. She’s not used to wanting to be nice to people. Like she cares what he thinks of her. 

“Okay, let’s start walking and then I’ll stop being ridiculous,” he replies while laughing.

“Doubtful your honour.” But she starts to walk anyway and he follows her, half a pace behind and it’s aggravating how cute she finds it. 

He gasps, “Are you a lawyer? You sounded like you should definitely be a lawyer.”

“I am actually.” She sees his eyes widen from her peripheral vision. 

“No way! Man, that is so cool.” and it seems like he means it, and like he’s not out of this world shocked that she managed to become a lawyer. She knows she shouldn’t place that kind of worth on strangers, but she grew up with the doubts so sue her for looking for validation. 

“What do you do?” she finds herself asking and genuinely caring about his answer. 

“Oh, er, not much you know, just, painter.” Interesting, a hidden job. 

“If I look at you again will you spill your secret?”

“I want to say no because I haven’t told anyone, but I can’t lie to a lawyer, well you really, so probably. But please don’t,” he says with a somber voice and she decides not to push further. This is a one night stand, she doesn’t want baggage. Unless he was like, Spiderman or something. Shaking that thought off, she thinks of something to say so his shoulders will untense. She feels an unreasonable amount of guilt for making him act like that. I mean, he did ask her first, and reasonably she would ask back. So not a shit ton of guilt or anything.

“Hey, are you okay?” Again, he snaps her from her thoughts. He’s in front of her and she hadn’t noticed that she’d slowed down.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. I was just trying to figure out how to make you feel better.” Oh, that was more honest than she was prepared to let out. 

He gasps, “do you act like a dork when I look at you?!” She rolls her eyes and bites her lip again to hide her smile and to fuck with him. It has the desired effect. He makes a sound like he’s been punched in the stomach. She releases her bottom lip and lets the smile engulf her face. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re so beautiful. I know, I know that sounds like a line. But you can, believe me, seeing as it’s pretty obvious I can’t lie when you’re looking at me.” 

Oh, bold. She likes this side to Peter. 

“Oh yeah, you can’t lie to me, huh?” He looks nervous like he’s afraid she might ask him what he does again, but she’s not going for that. She wants something else. She wants him. 

“So-” he interrupts her. She doesn’t like that, but she thinks he’s started sweating so she lets him off. Just this once. “-why- erm, why did you leave the club? Were you out for something?” It’s a poor excuse at a change of conversation, but then she remembers the annoyance she felt when Brad spoke to her. She doesn’t realise she stopped walking in her annoyance.

“Eurgh. I wanted a quick fuck and found a cute guy, turns out, he’s an arsehole.”

His eyes darken with something other than lust, she doesn’t hate it.

“Not like that”, she says waving him off and waits till his eyes lighten again. She sighs, “It’s stupid.”

“Doubtful your honour.” 

“Peter!” she says smacking his arm and he’s fully back to his cheery self when he hears her call his name. 

“He called me a ‘girl boss’” she prepares herself for him to be like, ok? A Compliment. And she’s gonna find it harder to leave him in the dark. 

“Ew! It’s like the female version of capitalism! Capitalism for girls!” he says raising his arms in false excitement “What an arse. Did you just-” he cut off by her kissing him. 

“And you kissed me?” he says, needing to check, just in case she changed her mind since. 

“Yeah, is that-” he returns the favour and she notes that this is his second strike at interrupting her. She’s about to bring it up because honestly, three strikes are too many but his tongue teases her bottom lip and she decides later is a better time. She throws her hands around his neck and vaguely feels herself being pushed back into a wall. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, one hand on the side of her neck, one on her waist. His lips are distractingly swollen and he’s looking at her in a way that takes her breath away.

“Yeah,” she replies quietly, all snark gone. He smiles at her and she is struck by how handsome she finds him. She’s about to overthink it until he gives her something else to think about. She moans into his mouth as he slips his tongue past her lips the second he’s close enough. She feels him grind into her and she hooks one of her legs over his hip to get him closer. She should probably calm down, they’re in an alley but he doesn’t seem mad about the situation. 

“Peter, come on,” she whines when he doesn’t immediately pull his hands away from respectful places. 

“Bossy,” he says against her mouth as his hands move further south, one on her hip, one moving tentatively towards her heat. 

He gasps, ”Oh my God, you  _ are  _ a girl boss!”

“Shut up!” she says but she’s laughing and she can’t remember the last time she had this much fun with someone. The last time she wanted to not only fuck someone but to talk to them. She wouldn’t hate it if he stayed over. But then she remembers they’re in the alley and might not even make it to her place.

“Make me” he smugly returns. A challenge huh. She gives him a look and watches his eyes darken and she slowly moves her mouth towards his ear to whisper something crudely snarky, but she’s cut off as his fingers finally find her and she ends up moaning into his ear instead. 

“Jesus you’re so fucking sexy,” he mumbles against her neck. She learns he’s a rambler when he’s seemingly turned on and finds she doesn’t hate it. Panting into his ear as he finger fucks her and tells her over and over again how good she feels.

After she’s moaned his name for the umpteenth time, she remembers he never pushed for hers. She’s hurt. She shouldn’t be, she made it clear she was avoiding the question. She never wants anyone else to know her name. But she’s never wanted to see someone again either. 

“Hey,” he says, bumping her nose with his, his fingers still inside her, but his thumb is still ever so lightly brushing over her clit and she can barely think. 

“Are you okay? We can stop, it’s okay. Whatever you want.” he goes to move his arm but she tightens the leg hooked over his hip to stop him. His arm stops its descent but his thumb has also stopped. She’s not used to people noticing if she’s in her head too much. She’s not sure she likes it. But she definitely likes the look in his eyes when she clenches around his fingers. She can’t say she wants him to want to know her name. Wants him to want to know her the way she wants to know him. 

“I don’t want to stop,” she breathes against his lips. He seems reluctant for half a second before she lightly brushes his top lip with her tongue and then bites down on his lower lip when he moans into her mouth. 

"Fuck, you’re killing me,” he says as his thumb and fingers start moving again. But then he starts an inconsistent pattern and she’s pretty sure he’s fucking with her and she can’t figure out why. She’s not begging though, no sir. 

“Peter-” okay so she’s asking questions, not the same “-fuck. You’re being an asshole,” she says while slapping his shoulder, he grabs her hand with the one currently not playing a tortuous song against her clit. He leaves her hand to lay on his chest and move his hand to her neck, slightly tilting her chin so he can kiss her, deep and filthy. His thumb hasn’t let up and she can barely take it. 

“Pete, come on.” 

“Your name. Tell me your name and you can come, I know you want to,” he says between sucking on the pulse point on her neck and biting her earlobe. 

“Please, I wanna know,” he’s moved his hand that was on her neck to lightly graze over her breast, still covered by her dress. The pressure on her clit is ever so slightly increasing, and he’s pinching her nipple and his fingers haven’t let up their movements and she feels like he’s earned it. She wants to give it to him. 

“Michelle.”

“ _ God _ that’s hot,” he stops playing with her and she feels her orgasm building so quickly she should be embarrassed but she can’t find the shame anywhere. She’s calling his name and gripping his arm and she’s pretty sure she can hear him saying her name over and over like he’s so pleased he has the opportunity now. His hand slips from her nipple to behind her head to act as a buffer just in time for her to snap her head backwards as she comes. 

“Fuck,” she says as he works her through her comedown. She’s still high off of the feel of him when he slowly pulls out, kissing her neck softly. She tries not to feel empty without him, knowing that realistically this is what it is. She won't see him again and she’ll be over it in 5 days. Maybe a full week. Her leg drops from his hip, but his hand remains behind her head. 

“Forgive me, if this is way too forward. But this was-” he moves his hand from the back of her head and clears his throat “-you’re like a dream come true.” She’s not sure how to take that, because she’s hot and let him finger her without knowing her name? He seemingly gets the confusion she must have etched across her face.

With wide apologetic eyes, he clarifies, "No, no, not cause of - although that was the best moment of my life - but you're, well you. Yeah, you're unreasonably attractive. Genuinely, it's rude. I can barely look at you" he says with a smile that is slowly becoming one of her favourite sights. "But, fuck, Michelle. You're a lawyer, do you know how insanely cool that is! I can’t even comprehend all the things you must know. How smart you must be. And you're funny, and I really wanna get to know you. If that's okay. I know I didn't give you the best impression of me, what with me stumbling over myself and looking like a dork. But-" he takes a deep breath, "- I'd really like to see you again. If you want that?" 

She does want that. She doesn't understand why she's nervous to say she wants that. She knows realistically it's unreasonable to expect someone to tell you every aspect of their lives after a quick fuck in the alley, but he's definitely hiding something. Does she want to start anything with someone who lies to her?

"Pete-"

"Spider-man. I'm Spider-man," he says and she notes it's the third time he's interrupted her. She should be preoccupied with the fact that he's saying he's  _ Spider-man  _ but if he wants to see her again, he's going to need to stop doing that.

"That's three," she says as deadpan as she can manage, which is pretty hard because he looks like a puppy.

"Three?"

"You've interrupted me three times now."

"I have? Em-" interesting "-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! That's so rude of me, erm. Can I make it up to you? Please?"

"I don't know, Spidey, can you?" she says with a smirk. His eyes widen a little and then he's laughing loudly,

"Fuck, are you messing with me? That's so mean!" he puts his hands back on her waist, and she drapes her arms around his neck.

"Maybe. Get used to it," she says against his lips. "You're a superhero, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I dunno, Michelle. You're dangerous, you might actually be the end of me you know."

"I hope not. I haven't seen your orgasm face yet, hardly seems fair," she says as he buries his head in her neck and groans.

“Do you - if you want, do you want to come back to my place?” he says with too much of a boyish charm for someone who was knuckle deep in her mere moments ago, making her beg to come. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” and the way his eyes light up like she’s made his entire life, stirs something in her stomach and she feels herself blushing. 

“We’ve gotta stop by the store if that’s okay?” he says grabbing her hand, she intertwines their fingers. 

“Oh, no condoms at home?” It’s a bit out there, but she’s feeling a bit vulnerable with her emotions. Besides, he blushes and it’s adorable. 

“Michelle!” he appears to say just because he can now, she rolls her eyes in what she recognises as fondness. 

“I do too have those. But, I thought maybe, you could stay over, and I’d make you breakfast - you know, in the morning.” she can’t deal with how intriguing she finds him, and bites her lip to stop herself from smiling too wide - it doesn’t work though, not when he follows up with, “so how  _ do _ you like your eggs in the morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Second for the line: “Ew! It’s like the female version of capitalism! Capitalism for girls!” 
> 
> This is my least favourite fic I've written lmao, but I did write it and it was for thotumn sooooo 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: i-lovethatforme x


End file.
